


Villainous

by diane_b_taylor



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane_b_taylor/pseuds/diane_b_taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particular game of theirs: Tifa has been kidnapped and laid bare before her assailant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villainous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124461) by [sekiharatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae). 



As she collapsed into unconsciousness, she thought to herself, _At least I put up a good fight. Lot of good that did me…_

 

It had been a deceivingly regular day. Tifa had made Cloud’s lunch and kissed him good-bye before he left for his delivery routes. She had dropped Denzel and Marlene off at school. She had cleaned the bar. Later, she had picked the kids up from school. She had opened the bar for business that evening after helping the kids with their homework.

 

It _had_ been a regular day – except that evening, Cloud didn’t come home.

 

 _Weird,_ Tifa thought, absentmindedly washing yet another load of glasses and tumblers. _Where is he?_ She looked on as her hired hand filled yet another row of glasses in outstretched hands. It had been quite some time since the Geostigma incident and since then, Cloud had become a stickler for being home on time every day.

 

Tifa resisted the urge to call him. He had proven more than trustworthy since they’d gotten back together – wouldn’t calling imply distrust on her part?

 

As the hour grew late, her bar patrons began to filter out into the streets of Edge. Tifa left the bar in the hands of her hired hand while she put Denzel and Marlene to bed. As Denzel slipped into his pajamas and Tifa settled down to read them a story, he sleepily asked, “Why is Cloud so late?”

 

Tifa could only shake her head and shrug. “Something big must be holding him up,” she replied.

 

 _Something_ really _big._

 

Afterward, she went downstairs and got back to work.

 

When she saw that there were only a few customers left, she dismissed her hired hand for the day.

 

Shooing the remaining patrons out at closing time was a finger snap – it was cleaning the whole bar that left Tifa aching and deeply weary.

 

She put the chairs on the tables and pushed the tables away as she swept and mopped her floors. She restocked her bar. She washed the last set of glasses.

 

 _Blah, blah, blah_ , Tifa thought, mocking the way her hands worked on auto-pilot.

 

At last, she was finished, and opened the cash register to take out the till.

 

 _At least I have cash!_ She laughed quietly to herself, mindful of her sleeping children.

 

The lights flickered out.

 

Tifa growled and sighed simultaneously. _Godawful breaker_ , she thought. She mentally put fixing it permanently on her “Honey-Do” list for Cloud.

 

She sighed again as she pulled out her flashlight and felt her way to the breaker box. As soon as she flipped the door open, she cursed both extensively and creatively at it.

 

She was about to reset the breaker when her hands were suddenly pinned to her sides.

 

The hands holding her pinched the sensitive nerves in both wrists. Her flashlight dropped and snapped out.

 

Tifa gritted her teeth, planted her feet and threw a sharp elbow into what she hoped was her assailant’s face.

 

Too low. She hit his chest instead. He easily caught and held it.

 

At once, he shoved her against the wall and yanked her hands behind her back. Something cold and metal brushed the skin of her palm. She immediately realized where this was going.

 

In a flash, she bent one knee and used the heel of her boot to hit his crotch area.

 

He flicked his body away and she grazed his thigh instead.

 

Tifa’s heart hammered in her ears. She could smell her own sweat. In spite of the pitch darkness, she could sense dark patches in her peripheral vision. This opponent wasn’t fighting fair. Nothing she was doing was working, though she heard the welcome sound of her attacker’s handcuffs hitting the floor.

 

She used her whole body to try to squirm and twist out of his grasp, but he knew where to hold her. Her shirt ripped as he used the fabric to bind her hands and wrists behind her back.

 

When his silky hot breath curled in her ear – _The bastard! He’s not even winded!_ – she threw her head back and knocked his head as hard as she could. She felt a preening sense of satisfaction at his pained grunt, but in the next moment, he slammed her body against the wall so hard that she saw stars.

 

Just as she abandoned methodical fighting for wild struggling, her attacker clapped a rag over her mouth and nose. Fumes clogged her lungs and made her vision tear up. Within moments, her body became lethargic and heavy.

 

 _Where is Cloud?_ Tifa thought in dismay as she blacked out.

 

~~~

 

She didn’t know how long she laid there before she woke up, but she instantly became aware of the precarious position she was in.

 

She was naked. Tifa registered the sensation of a cold, metal table beneath her back. Her arms were high over her head, securely tied to the end of the table. Her knees were bent, spread wide, and practically against her stomach. She felt her heels tied to cold stirrups.

 

Tifa’s assailant had thought to blindfold her, though she could hear the buzz of fluorescent lights and see their blue-white glare through her black blindfold.

 

She tested her bonds. _Very tight._

 

She jumped as an air conditioning system leapt to life, it’s mechanical implements whirring, clicking and grinding. She shivered, her exposed skin searching for any semblance of warmth.

 

Tifa jerked again as she heard a door open, then squeak closed. The thick patter of bare feet caused her heart to hammer again. She wondered if she would be dealing with more than one kidnapper or if this one worked alone.

 

Through the blindfold, she saw the hazy silhouette of his head as he leaned over her. She felt his hot breath roll over her face and heard him sigh – did he sound satisfied? He stroked her face, fingers tracing and lingering over her chin and cheeks. He touched her forehead and hairline.

 

She watched in terror as he bent over further – presumably, to kiss her. With animal instinct, she bit at him and chased his lips away, propelling her upper body up as far as her restraints would allow her.

 

At least he hadn’t gagged her. She pictured herself with a ball gag, drooling down one side of her mouth.

 

She shuddered.

 

Her stomach flipped as he laid a heavy hand on her forehead and pinned her head to the side, away from him. Hot breath, feverish lips on her neck, then the tip of his tongue, tasting her cautiously.

 

She tossed her head, trying to dislodge his hand, but he was stronger and had better leverage.

 

His tongue drew the skin of her neck into his mouth and it casually sucked, lightly at first.

 

She struggled as best as she could.

 

He sucked harder, bringing his teeth into play.

 

“Stop!” She yelled, kicking her feet fruitlessly. She heard her voice echo – the room was small, the walls well-made. _This is an all metal room_ , she thought to herself. Which meant that it was probably a panic room of sorts. No sound would be slipping out, if her kidnapper had anything to do with it. _No, no, no, this is impossible…_

It suddenly hit her. _Is he one of my bar people?_ she thought.

 

The tiny pressure point he created on her neck relaxed. He almost certainly left a bruise there on her neck. Bizarrely, her mind wondered what color it would create in the morning. _That is, if there is_ going _to be another morning for me._

 

She felt her kidnapper leave the table and heard a small cabinet open and close. Then the quiet unscrewing of a lid. The wet slap of something inside the – bottle? jar? She wasn’t sure – as he shook it down.

 

A moment later, she heard him lay the bottle next to her head. She listened to him rub his hands together, spreading the viscous stuff. Instantly, she smelled a strong medicinal scent.

 

He laid his hands directly on her breasts, thumbing her nipples to full hardness.

 

 _Of course._

 

“You certainly don’t waste time, do you?” She said acerbically.

 

She heard a quiet huff pass his lips. _So now he’s_ laughing _at me._

 

He flicked her nipples in response to her question, then bent down to kiss her cheek before she could toss her head away. Tifa ground her teeth.

 

Utterly against her own will, her traitorous body began to react. The beginnings of a tiny of trickle of fluid between her nether lips couldn’t have been mistaken for anything else.

 

Tifa bit back a horrified sob.

 

He would discover it soon. His hands were slathering the thick liquid all over her torso now.

 

Her heart thumped in her ears and her skin jerked impulsively as his hands massaged her hips, fingers tickling her pubic mound in their lazy motions.

 

His hands pulled back up towards her waist and belly. She _wanted_ to kick him away, but her body was slow, felt as though her whole body was one enormous weight.

 

She suddenly realized what the viscous liquid was.

 

“You damned _bastard_!” She roared and tried to lunge off the table.

 

His heavy hand rubbed between her breasts and he pushed her down again.

 

She only heard: _Shh, shh, shh._

She listened to him walk from beside her head and – _no, no, NO! -_  down to the end of the table. She felt his body heat between her knees.

 

A solitary finger explored gently between her legs. He wiggled the tip of his finger against her entrance, as if to say, _Look what I found._

 

She arched her back and tried to kick her legs again. He soundlessly chuckled.

 

She felt his slick hands on her legs, felt him press her thighs apart, felt his breath on her exposed privates.

 

Felt his light, teasing kiss on her awakening nub.

 

She wanted to cry.

 

“Get the _fuck_ off me!” She growled and forced her knees to close.

 

But he was standing up by then and blocking her legs’ closure with his body.

 

She heard the sound of more of the viscous liquid being squeezed out, then felt the tip of his finger begin to invade her body. She felt the nail of the finger as it passed through and scraped that especially sensitive spot inside her. Through the haze-inducing smell of the medicinal goo, she felt him explore her walls, circling around and around.

 

Then he turned his finger over and rubbed against the roof of her walls. Tifa’s thighs contracted and her belly tensed powerfully – she could have done a great deal of damage if her assailant hadn’t predicted her movements.

 

The moment she painfully turned her knees inward to ram against his ribs, he used his elbows to push them apart once again.

 

Tifa screamed with frustration.

 

She felt another finger wriggling into her moist entrance and join the second finger. Both rocked about erratically inside. Tifa couldn’t predict where they would hit. Not knowing gave her body more room to become aroused.

 

She felt his hot breath against her softening, moistening skin again and she braced herself for the touch of his tongue and lips. She gritted her teeth and set her head firmly away from him.

 

But he was especially well-skilled.

 

She felt strong cheekbones and tendrils of his hair brush her inner thighs. His tongue swished over her swollen nub. He knew precisely when to suck; when to lick. He even surprised her by lightly nipping at her nether lips. Of course, his breath trebled the sensations with which she was being assaulted.

 

He seemed to be determined to bring her to orgasm.

 

When she spoke, she remembered to drop her voice an octave and keep it strong.

 

“You’ll get no such pleasure from me, you rutting bastard,” she growled.

 

The sound of him sucking his lips away from clit nearly made her come on the spot.

 

She heard him huff in laughter again.

 

She felt him draw her clit into his mouth and suckle hard. She chomped down on her lower lip, bit back her body’s shriek of ecstasy welling up in her throat.

 

He sucked harder.

 

She tried to regulate her breathing, pushing the impending climax away.

 

He twisted his fingers inside her.

 

She tried thinking of something – _anything_ – else.

 

He slurped her fluids, the sound piercing her ears.

 

She bit down on her lip so hard it bled.

 

He pushed his thumb up over clit while licking her.

 

It was too much.

 

Her walls contracted and she flew over the edge into an oblivion so powerful it was almost painful. She shuddered through the seismic shocks wracking her body and wished there was something she could hold onto for security.

 

She could just imagine her kidnapper gloating above her. A sudden desire to bury her fingernails into his eyes arose.

 

She felt his hands brush the sides of her waist and for a moment, she was puzzled. But when she felt the tip of something larger and hotter than his fingers, she began to buck again wildly. __

“No – don’t you _dare_!” She yelled hoarsely.

 

He shoved her hips down firmly and held them.

 

She felt him adjust his hips over hers, then felt him breach her entrance.

 

Tifa screamed and tried to use every muscle in her body to buck him off. But by then, it was too late.

 

He inched into her slowly. When she felt his balls resting on her bottom, he laid himself fully on top of her.

 

Words failed her. Behind her blindfold, the fluorescent glow spun and rocked.

 

She could feel the seeping sweat from his body leak onto hers. She listened to his grunts and sighs as he thrust in and out of her.

 

To her horror, she felt another climax coming on with his heated motions.

 

“No,” she cried out, shaking her head in denial, “no, no!”

 

His thrusts suddenly took on a more desperate bent. He was smashing into her hard enough to leave bruises. The open placket of his pants rubbed sore spots on her inner thighs.

 

It was just enough to shove her over the edge a second time and she shuddered her way through the muddled waves of mutinous pleasure. He slammed into her one final time and held, shouting incoherently in the midst of his release.

 

Tifa resolutely kept silent.

 

Together, in the blinding light, they panted and shivered in the too cool air. At last, her blindfold was torn off.

 

Tifa popped her head up and bent her neck to look at her kidnapper.

 

At long last, he kissed her deeply and passionately. He touched his tongue to hers and she allowed them to dance together.

 

He broke the kiss first.

 

“Happy Birthday, Tifa,” Cloud said with a grin.

 

Tifa panted, content with mirroring his smile and rubbing her tender hand through his hair.

 

“I do believe this is the best birthday present I’ve ever received,” she said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess, technically speaking, it wasn't rape/non-con. ;)


End file.
